Mama Tiri
by Rusacadel794
Summary: Chanyeol benar benar gila , Ia menghamili Kekasih ibunya sendiri . Apa yang akan terjadi pada sang ayah ketika melihat Chanyeol dan kekasihnya?


Menjadi orang tua tunggal untuk anak tercinta nya bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk seung ri .

2 tahun yang lalu saat istri tercinta nya menghembuskan nafasnya , memang anaknya Park Chanyeol menjadi tidak terurus .

Apalagi pekerjaan Seung ri yang menumpuk semakin membuat chanyeol benar benar tak memiliki orang tua .

Tapi sekarang tidak .

Seung ri memiliki kekasih yang akan menjadi ibu untuk anaknya tercinta .

"Chanyeol " panggil sang ayah pada anak nya .

"Hm " chanyeol hanya bergumam .

"Ayah akan memperkenalkan kau pada calon ibu tirimu "

Trek ..

Suara chanyeol menjatuhkan garpu dan pisaunya di piring yang masih penuh makanan .

Lalu chanyeol mengambil air putih dan tanpa memperdulikan sang ayah chanyeol berangkat ke kampusnya tanpa berpamitan pada sang ayah .

Seung ri mengetahui bahwa chanyeol sangat tidak menyukai jika dirinya memiliki seorang kekasih .

Jika seung ri bertanya pasti akan di balaa dingin oleh chanyeol .

Heoll .. seung ri juga masih berumur 40.an ia masih ingin memiliki seorang istri .

Pulang sekolah chanyeol langsung menuju kamarnya . Ia melihat bahwa sang ayah tengan menonton acara televisi . Chanyeol melewatinya begitu saja .

"Chanyeol ... ayah ingin bicara .." ucap Seung ri sembari mengetuk pintu kamar anaknya .

Akhirnya chanyeol membuka pintu walaupun dengan ekspresi datar .

"Chanyeol dengarkan ayah .. "

"Ayah ..aku tidak mau .. mereka hanya ingin menguras harta mu ..apalagi kau bilang bahwa kekasihmu usianya bahkan tepaut 3 tahun denganku . Sekarang umur ku 20 dan aku akan memiliki ibu yang usianya 23 tahun begitu ? Apa kata teman teman ku " ucapnya lalu tersenyum meremehkan .

"Chanyeol tolonglah mengerti .. "

Seung ri terus saja menasehati chanyeol panjang lebar hingga akhirnya hati chanyeol sedikit terbuka .ya meski tidak sepenuhnya , yang terpenting ia sudah memiliki restu dari anaknya .

Ia yakin seiring berjalanya waktu chanyeol akan menerima ibu tirinya tersebut .

"Chanyeol hari ini sepulang dari kampus kau langsung pulang ya .. ayah akan membawa kekasih ayah .. dan memperkenalkanya padamu .. " chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban .

Chanyeol tengah memainkan ponsel nya ia menunggu sang ayah dan kekasih ayahnya tersebut .

Tin..

Tin ..

Mobil ayahnya sudah datang ia bergegas ke halaman rumahnya , sebenarnya ia juga penasaran pada kekasih ayahnya tersebut .

Seung ri keluar dari mobilnya lalu membukakan pintu untuk kekasihnya .

Dan keluarlah yeoja cantik yang mampu membuat chanyeol terpesona olehnya .

Kekasih ayahnya ini sangat cantik dan menggairahkan .

Chanyeol selalu mencuri curi pandang ke arah Baekhyun .

Ya kekasih ayahnya ini adalah baekhyun .

Terkadang baekhyun juga tak sengaja menatap chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya .

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum . Senyum yang mampu membuat chanyeol melayang .

Pagi hari chanyeol membuka matanya .

Indra penciumanya mencium bau lezat makanan .

Chanyeol tak sadar sepenuhnya ia berjalan menuju dapur dan ia melihat seorang yeoja cantik tengah menyiapkan makanan .

Itu adalah baekhyun .

Baekhyun tak sengaja melihat ke arah chanyeol

"Eoh chanyeol kau bangun .. ayahmusudah berangkat ke kantor dan ia memintaku untuk menyiapkan makanan untukmu .. kau mandilah dulu "ucapnya lembut .

Setelah mandi chanyeol menuju ruang makan .

Ia tak henti hentinya menatap baekhyun

yeoja ini benar benar cantik .

Ia masih muda namun kenapa ia mau dengan ayahnya yang bahkan umurnya separuhnya .

Chanyeol melihat baekhyun yang tengah mengambil sendok yang terjatuh .

Astaga ...! Dadanya menyembul dan membuat chanyeol bangun .

bokongnya yang sintal membuat chanyeol ingin meremasnya .

Chanyeol benar benar kehabisan akal .

Ia dengan berani menggapai pinggang baekhyun dan mendorong baekhyun , hingga punggung baekhyun terbentur dinding .

Chanyeol dengam rakus mencium bibir tipis baekhyun tak lupa tanganya yang mulai meremas bokong baekhyun .

Baekhyun memcoba meronta namun tak membuahkan hasil

"Emmpptttt Chhaannyeeoll .. "

Akhirnya chanyeol melepaskan ciumanya .

"apa yang kau lakukan .. " bentak Baekhyun .

Chanyeol tak mendengarkan ucapan baekhyun , dan langsung menggendong baekhyun menuju ke kemarnya .

Baekhyun berontak , namun percuma saja itu tak ada apa apa nya bagi chanyeol .

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh baekhyun di kingsize nya .

Lalu mulai menindih baekhyun . Menciumi setiap inci tubuh baekhyun .

"Joon Gu hari ini kau yang mewakili ku di rapat .. aku ingin pulang .. "ucap seung ri dan di balas anggukan oleh karyawanya .

"Hari ini aku akan membantu baekkie memasak ... "ucapnya pelan lalu tersenyum .

Seung ri memarkirkan mobilnya .

"Baekkie .. aku pulang .. " ucapnya setengah berteriak .

karna tak mendapat jawaban dari baekhyun , seung ri menuju ke dapur namun nihil tak ada baekhyun .

Seung ri menjelajah seluruh ruangan namun ia tak menemukan baekhyun .

Ia berniat ingin memberi tahu chanyeol jika mereka akan makan bersama .

Pintu kamar chanyeol terbuka sedikit , tangan seung ri mulai meraih knop pintu .

Rahang seung ri mengeras , matanya membulat dan tanganya mengempal .

Rasa panas menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya melihat adegan di depanya ini .

TBC or END ?


End file.
